1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-136596, a motor in which a bearing on one side, which supports a rotary shaft of a rotor, is held by a holder in which a bus bar is disposed, and a bearing on the other side is held by a bracket which accommodates the holder is known.
In the motor as described above, a first opening portion and a second opening portion having a larger inner diameter than that of the first opening portion are provided in an opening portion of the bracket and an inclined surface portion is provided between the first opening portion and the second opening portion. That is, a step is provided on the inside of the bracket. The holder is positioned by being fitted to the step provided on the inside of the bracket.
However, in the configuration as described above, since the step is provided on the inside of the bracket, the bracket is increased in size in a radial direction, and as a result, there is a problem in that the motor is increased in size in the radial direction.